


Sick!Rick (Short)

by Hydestreet



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Other, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydestreet/pseuds/Hydestreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick is sick in bed, and won't come out of his room because he's a stubborn wank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick!Rick (Short)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on Instagram based on the following image: https://www.instagram.com/p/BIY1d4UAj-H/?taken-by=kirandrawss I saw it on Tumblr and I thought Sick Rick would be extra precious.  
> This was written for fun, but I'm sorry it's not really an update. I don't really have an excuse for not updating The Adventures other than not really being motivated.  
> Oh well, enjoy this short ass sickfic. I wanted to kinda practice xReader style for something else I've been planning...

The old man sunk into his pillow on top of his squeaky cot when he saw the door to his room open. The squeaking and the light made his head ache and he groaned aloud in annoyed protest as he squinted at you. He coughed twice before talking, scratchy voice and clogged nose making him sound extra sick. You felt bad for him, huddled in his dark room, unable to entertain himself.

"Get the fuck out." Was all he could muster saying as he curled up in a rumpled heap.

You shook your head, rolling your eyes as you left to retrieve a throw blanket from the closet and a bottle of vodka from his stash under his work desk before returning, demanding he sit up. When he finally managed, (after a lot of swearing) you threw the blanket over his shoulders and poured him some straight vodka, leaving some juice on the nightstand to chase it with. You knew he wouldn't bother taking any cold medicine regularly, and you knew he'd appreciate this more anyway. On the first sip, it hit him, and he gave a weak smile. You tell him to get some rest after he's done drinking and give him a peck on his wrinkled forehead. As you left his room, bottle in hand, you were already planning on sneaking headache pills and antibiotics into some soup later, then tea with honey and a smidge of vodka to make sure he drank it for his throat. Taking care of Rick while he was sick was rare, but strategic, and you enjoyed it.


End file.
